heavensentgaming_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalia
Amalia is a student and fast food worker from the Reverie series, making her first debut in the comic "For the Love of Coke and Fries". She is the pseudo-leader of her group of friends, and the girlfriend of Bronjay and the best friend of Milly. Very little is known about Amalia's mom, her only known family member. Amalia is one of the main protagonists of Reverie. Character Appearance Amalia is a slender and petite teenage girl. She has long red hair, with bangs swept to one side. Personality Amalia is portrayed as a witty girl, with the uncanny ability to learn and master any task. Though she has a domineering work ethic, she is an honorable and kind spirit that enjoys spending time with her friends. She is intelligent, and incredibly high-strung. Etymology The given name Amalia is Germanic and Hebrew in origin, in either case it means "industrious" or "labor of God". History Amalia is a preteen/teenage student that works as a part-time employee at Fries n' Stuff. In her first appearance in "For the Love of Coke and Fries", during one of her workdays. she met a customer named Bronjay. The two became smitten, and upon seeing Bronjay the following week, she asked him for a date in "To Love Coke and Fries". In her next appearance, "Return to Sender", she attempted to send a pre-paid package. In what could be a mundane situation, Amalia displays her affinity for task-mastery by giving the employee behind the counter some tips. Bronjay and Amalia's first date took place in the "First Date" comic. Bronjay displayed his well-meaning head-in-the-clouds attitude, by bringing Amalia on a date to her very own workplace. In the following comic, she learns that Bronjay is a special-education student in "Tutoring", Amalia's mom incidentally lands Amalia a tutoring job for Bronjay. Amalia was present in "Telekinesis", during her first encounter with Bronwen, she sees Bronwen's telekinetic abilities as he bends and twists a spoon. Amalia was overlooked for a promotion in the comic "Cute Pouting", in the comic she is ranting to Bronjay about the situation. Bronjay is simply admiring her looking cute when she pouts. Milly came over to visit Amalia after she had redecorated her room in "Redecorating", Milly is confused about an inspirational poster depicting an ant carrying a rock, with text below it, that says "work". Amalia explains that Milly needs to take its advice. Appearences 2010 "For the Love of Coke and Fries" - "To Love Coke and Fries" - "Return to Sender" - "First Date" - "Tutoring" - "Telekinesis" - "Cute Pouting" - "Redecorating" - "Getting Old" - "Pompous Boyfriend" - "Inner Poet" - "Fries With That Shake" - "End of the World" - "Discrimination" - "The Game 2010" - "Reading" - "Codes" - "Thirsty" 2011 "Adventure (Imagined)" - "Ballet Teacher" - "Flats and Repairs" - "Vocaloid Cosplay" - "Adventure (Knight and Princess)" - "Bird Watching" - "Mini Aki Matsuri" - "Picnic Unfried" - "Birthday Lunch" 2012 "New Year" - "Blondie or Hoodie" - "Dapper Bronjay and Hoopes" - "Easter 2012" - "Pettier" - "Land and Water Cephalopods!" - "P.S.A. Cheesy L.O.L." - "Carbs Not Crabs" - ""You’re A Wizard"" - "Slice" - "Random Knowledge" - "Mac n' Cheese" - "Archi II" - "Adventure (Western)" - "Food Art" - "Flying "Saucer"" - "The Vortex Is Hungry!" - "The Vortex Saves The Day!" 2013 "The Bronwen" - "The Bronwen Part II" - "Milly Is Missing!" - "Into The Vortex" - "Adorable Monster" - "The Jump Rope Champion!" - "Hairstyles" 2014 "Masked Hero" - "A Team Of Millys" - "A Cake" - "Easter 2014" 2015 "Olé" - "CB Radio Handles" - "Spanish Moss" - "Amalia's Dream" - "Floating Milly and Bronjay (Alternate Cupcakes)" Gallery Trivia *Amalia is the second shortest of the Reverie group, after Bronwen. Official links *Amalia on the Glossary Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Reverie Characters